Born from ashes
by Lonely-Broken-Angel
Summary: Among the notable things about fire is that it also requires oxygen to burn - exactly like its enemy, life.  Thereby are life and flames so often compared.   Otto Weininger
1. Chapter 1

_Fire can burn  
Fire can heal  
Fire can destroy  
Fire can create  
Fire is my enemy  
Fire is my friend  
Fire can kill  
Fire can save_

Fire is here Fire is there  
Fire is not here Fire is not there  
Fire will burn forever

_**Fire by livin the night life**_

**Preface:**

I didn't know what I did to deserve this pain. It felt like every fiber of my being was on fire, no matter how much I screamed in agony or struggled I couldn't reduce the burning. Where was I? Was I in hell? I couldn't figure it out…I was out camping with my friends, a break from our boring school life and the next thing I remember is feeling like I'm being burnt alive.

This fire was within me, so strong, so wild that it tortured my soul. I gave up screaming and struggling, it wasn't helping me in anyway or maybe because I couldn't scream anymore, but I just hoped that none others were undergoing the same fate that I was, they're innocent but so am I, then why am I going through this?

Was it because I sometimes annoyed my brother? Or the silly fights that me and my friends got into? Or because I had a secret crush on my best friend's guy (which I was over now),maybe because I said something's to my mother I shouldn't have, things that she had no control over, which weren't her fault.

I don't know how long I burned, but soon the fire started fading from my toes, fingers and now the fire was burning my heart. It hammered against my ribs, like it was gonna burst out of it….and then it stopped. Everything was silent. Was I dead? No it couldn't be, if I was then how could I talk to myself in my sub conscious state? How could I hear things that were probably miles away but as if were very next to me, crystal clear? Carefully I opened my eyes too see everything, from minute dust specks to every detail of leaves, every color so sharp so defined that It was unbelievable.

And then I smelled it. The alluring heavenly smell, something that smelled delicious, something with a heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

_A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."_

Name: Phoenix Ann Jacob

Born: August 5, 1992.

Age: 18

Height: 5'6"

Hair: black

Nick names: birdie, pho

Bff's: Addie (Adeline), nick, cam (camellia) and Norris.

Likes: music, dance, books, camping

Dislikes: being called" phoenix" (reason: quote" who names their kid after a freaking mythical bird?"), being bossed, the school cheerleaders, and anything that creeps crawls and has more than four legs.

Dreams are a representation of unconscious desires, thoughts and motivations. That is so not true….or maybe it is..? If it's true then my recurring dreams must have some significance…if not, then what the hell do these dreams mean? Why do I always see the same things again, like one movie being played over and over again so many times that you actually memorize the lines? Oh I didn't tell you about my dream did I? Well here it is…

_*dream sequence*_

_I'm back in the fort….or castle…whichever it is, doesn't matter cause it's the same thing every time. I walk in through the corridors, going towards the doors. I know this place like the back of my hand. And then I hear it…footsteps and chatter of people…tourists. I stand outside those doors and look at the group of people walking towards me, lead by a gorgeous woman. She was beautiful…so pretty that even words couldn't describe her. Flawless pale skin, silky mahogany hair that fell past her shoulders and curves at all the right places. Her eyes were a strange violet and she was pretty tall...well compared to my 5'6" frame, she looked like an angel. But I knew better…she was no angel, perhaps if you could call her an angel of death. She reached the doors and pushed it open and all the tourists walk in with her__…only they didn't realize they were coming out...ever. And then…the screams began._

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring kesha's _tik tok._ I should really change the tune…not that I don't like it…but…it's hard to explain. I rolled out of my bed and went downstairs to get me a cup of coffee and then everything would make sense…probably. Mom and Andrew were already up.

After making a cup of coffee, I sat at the table with my brother slurping down his OJ.i was so not a morning person, damn schools and their rules.

"_You should get ready soon, its 7:15 already."_ mum said…while Andrew was busy licking his glass. Gross.

"_Wait, 7:15?" _and that woke me up faster than coffee could.

I was late. Again. Shit.

"_Addie is gonna be here in fifteen minutes"._

I hurried up the stairs after gulping down my coffee, washed my face, brushed, combed and threw on my favorite black top with blue jeans, all in ten mins. Five minutes till Addie reaches, I grabbed my bag and went out on the porch.

Exactly five mins later Addie pulled in.

"_What's got into you today?"_ she asked. Strange thing about her is she knew what I felt, even before I could open my mouth about it, and that's why she knew about my dreams.

"_Same old dreams, lets just get out of here."_ I said slamming the door.

"_okies dokies"_

We reached school in 10 mins, with her driving it was impossible not to.

We got out and headed where the rest were standing.

Nick, cam and Norris, were standing near nick's car, _"hey addie, hi birdie! Looks like you survived another of_ _her rides…"_Norris said, which earned him a smack from nick.

"_I can never get used to her driving"_ I said, while Addie glared at me, while nick and cam chuckled.

"_Bitch alert"_ cam and Addie said together, which meant just one thing.

Cheer leaders.

I mean don't get me wrong or something but they had problem with me, Addie and cam. Mostly with cam, because she and Norris are a couple, and so are Addie and nick…and with me coz I hang out with the coolest people in school. But some people just don't get the hint, do they? Amanda or 'the queen bitch' as we dubbed her, tries flirting with Norris, but that guy doesn't even look at her. But it's not her fault, really, all the girls in school practically drool over Norris, he is tall around 6', quite well built with blonde hair and hazel eyes, that seem to be filled with mischief. While nick isn't as tall as Norris, just around 5'7" or so, brown hair and dark eyes, lean yet muscular, he could make any girl swoon over his southern accent but he had eye only for one girl, Addie.

And that's why second-in-command of the queen bitch, Rain, had an eye for nick. Sad thing, she doesn't realize that he'll never give her a second look.

"_Hey Norris, Wanna hang out this weekend? We can do something fun."_ Amanda said in her sickly sweet voice, which got me, cam and Addie gagging.

"_I'm busy this weekend Amanda, I already told you that before."_ He said in an "I'm-not-interested-in-you-and-will-never-be-so-just-leave-me-alone"tone, but you know some people never get it.

"_You know where to find me if you change your mind, lets go Rain."_ She walked away dragging poor Rain along.

Rain wasn't as bad as her; she was quite friendly and soft spoken if you ever met her without Amanda around, though she is hardly alone.

The bell soon rang.

"Time for English" nick said dragging away Norris with him.

"_We'll head off to biology… ciao"_ Addie said, _"see ya later pho,"_ cam said catching up with Addie.

"_K, see ya in lunch"_

First hour history, I thought, walking towards my class, this was gonna be a long day.

A/n: sorry if the chapter isn't that good, next one will be interestin..i promise. i'll be uploading other chapters later coz i have my tests comin up..:( hope you guys don't mind...and plz review...plz plz plz plz plz..*puppy dog eyes* pretty please...:)


End file.
